Forever and Always
by BeBeTheBeast
Summary: Kusanagi and Yata's love story with all its ups and downs
1. Thrown Out

**DISCLAMIER** I do not own the characters but I do own the story line.

**Anime:** K-Project

**Pairing:** Kusanagi and Yata

**Rating:** M just in case

**Summary: **Yata and Kusanagi's love story, do not know how long it will be.

**Thrown Out**

The day was just like any other day at the Homora group hang out. Only this day was a little bit different, today Yata Misakisugi is once again yelled at by Izumo Kusanagi, but this time hes not getting off so easily.

"Get out, NOW!" Kusanagi screamed at Yata, this was the last straw, Yata had once again caused a ruckus in his bar and he had had enough. This time he would not be easy on him. So instead he told him to leave. Although he does not want him to go really, he has just had enough of how immature Yata really can be. So this time he is putting his foot down.

"Wahh...But...Kusanagi I am sorry. I will never do it again, just please do not make me leave." Yata pleaded with Kusanagi trying hard to hide the embarrassment on his face, only to have it been shown ever more. He did not want to leave, in fact he hated ever leaving. You see Yata had a secret in which no one knew because he knew it would be the end of him as the tough guy. The reason why he did not want to leave is because he did not want to leave Kusanagi, ever. He was in love with him secretly.

"Go now, you are "suspended" from here until further notice. I will let you know when you are aloud back, which does not seem to be anytime soon. Go Yata." Kusanagi hated to have to do this but he had no other choice, Yata had tested him for the last time, so he finally decided to do something about it.

The embarrassment grew ten fold on Yata's face. He could not believe this was happening to him. The man that he liked ever since he joined was now throwing him out. After all the things he did before, NOW was the time he gets in trouble for it. I mean sure Kusanagi has yelled at him before but never once did he ever throw him out. He was in utter shock, he was about to open his mouth again to say something, but the glare that Kusanagi was giving him was evident enough that he should do as he was told.

As Kusanagi watched Yata leave he was both happy that he finally was able to dish out a punishment worthy of hurting the brat inside of him. Only he also hated having to throw him out, because he knew that it would get a lot quieter and a little less exciting.


	2. Day One

**DISCLAMIER** I do not own the characters but I do own the story line.

**Anime:** K-Project

**Pairing:** Kusanagi and Yata

**Rating:** M just in case

**Summary: **Yata and Kusanagi's love story, do not know how long it will be.

**First Day**

The sun rose up upon a certain red headed hot head, that morning and all Yata could do was groan. He hated this, he hated that he was stuck behind. That the rest of the group would be out fighting and he was stuck at home, doing nothing. He wished that he had never opened his big fat mouth in the first place. He wished that he would of just acted more mature. As he groaned again he knew that he could not stay in bed all day so he decided to get up and go for a walk.

Once he was dressed in his usual get up minus the red sweat shirt this time, he headed downstairs where his mother was making breakfast. He hated having to have to tell his mother the reason why he is home, maybe he can lie and say that he is just not going in today, that he has the day off.

"Hey mom." As he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek saying good morning. He tried to stay calm, only he knew that this was going to be hard trying to lie to his mother without getting caught.

"Morning sweetie, how was yesterday,you came home kind of early. Was there nothing to do?" She asked knowing well aware of what Yata did yesterday because as Yata was walking home Kusanagi called her explaining to her what happened. Of coarse she was not going to let him know that she knew. She wants to see if he is man enough to tell her himself.

"Oh...Yeah, Kusanagi told us to go home because there was nothing for us to do, same as today. He gave us all the day off." He tried to play it off as best he could, but he could already see the look of disbelief in her eyes that he knew he was screwed if he said anymore. So instead he decided to make a break for it and say he was going to go for a walk.

As he began walking he really did not pay any attention to where he was going and due to force of habit wound up outside the Homora hang out. As he looked upon the building he had to do everything in his power to not go marching right in there and demanding his punishment over. No, he was a little bit smarter then that, instead he kept on walking. Before he could turn the corner he heard "Yata?" when he turned around he saw Bandou.

"Bandou? What are you doing out here?" Yata wondered why he was outside considering he dd not smoke nor ever used the front entrance when leaving for a case.

"I should be asking you that. I thought you were banned from here, until Kusanagi told you that you were aloud back?" Bandou questioned thinking if Yata was aloud back yet or not. Considering he just saw Kusanagi and saw that he was pretty content without Yata there, meant that Yata was no where near close to being aloud back yet.

"I went for a walk and without realizing it wound up here. As you can see I was on my way past here anyway. So if you are worried that I will go in do not be, because I am leaving." Yata stated with a bit of aggravation in his voice. He knew that he was not suppose to be there and he hated being caught leaving. As if he meant to walk by.

" Okay?.. Well you just better go before Kusanagi see you, cause you know he will be pissed. More then before and might wind up extending your suspension." Bandou warned Yata knowing that Kusanagi was already in a pissed off mood today and seeing Yata go against what he was told will just end up in even more pissed.

"Yea... I know I am going, so he does not even seem the least bit concerned about where I am." Yata thought.

"No... why should he?" Bandou questioned with confusion in his voice.

Yata blushed scarlet, realizing that he said that last part out loud. "Um... nothing, no reason. In fact I do not even care if he realizes if I am there or not. He can do what ever he wants without my help." Yata had anger in his voice, with still the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Well guess I better get going before I am seen by anyone else. See you later Bandou."

"See you around Yata, me and Shouhei might stop by tonight."

"Okay sounds good. Bye." As Yata left he had the feeling of despair and relief in his eyes. He never thought he would almost spill his secret to Bandou. He also never thought that he would ever think that Kusanagi would miss him. What was he thinking, that when Bandou saw him he would tell him to come in and say Kusanagi wants you back. He was just fooling himself, why would Kusanagi ever think that. Only in his dreams.

Yata continued on his walk hoping not to walk into anyone else from Homura. That does not mean that he decided to play attention to where he was going any less. As he failed to pay attention due to his mind being else where he wound up running into a most unfortunate person. When he looked up to say "sorry" he saw whom he bumped into. It was none other then Fushimi.

"Oh it is just you, what are you doing in this part of town?" Yata having turned all his despair into anger yelled at Fushimi not caring anymore about what Kusanagi told him about fighting. He was pissed at Kusanagi and wanted to do what ever he wanted to make him even more angry with him.

"Hahahahahaha...What are not happy to see me Mi..sa..ki. Hahahahahahaha." Fushimi loved poking fun with Yata. He knew that Yata hated his name because it sounded like a girls name. So Fushimi always used it to get him worked up.

"I told you not to ever call me that again!" Flames dispersed from Yata and surrounded him a a huge cloud of red. Yata was pissed off and he had had enough, he needed some way of taking out all of his anger. Fushimi was the perfect guy to do it. Yata always wanted to fight him, but when ever he got the chance he was always stopped by Kusanagi. That bastard is always telling him what to do, well not anymore.

"What is wrong, are you scared that mommy Kusanagi will stop you from fighting. Or are you afraid mommy Kusanagi will be mad if he finds out your fighting? Hahahahaha poor Mi..sa..ki." Fushimi wanted to provoke Yata as much as possible considering he had the chance now, also he did not know when anyone would find them and stop them.

Yata's anger flared even more with the recognition of Kusanagi's name. He hated hearing that name, he was done with Kusanagi, done with pleasing him, done with trying not to get into too much trouble. Only to have his effort wasted, he really messed up this time and figured since he was already in this much trouble to just go all the way. So he decided that he was going to take Fushimi up for his challenge.

"Heh, you really think that I ever listen to what he tells me. I am sure that you have heard that he kicked me put this morning, due to my behavior. Right now I do not think that I have learned my lesson, I think I still need to stay away for a while. So since I am out I might as well kick you sorry ass once and for all. Considering I do not have anyone to hold me back anymore. I just hope one of your scumbag posse do not come and save you ass." Yata was ready, he had finally gotten the chance to do this without interruptions and he certainly was not going to waste time.

"Heh, sounds good to me, only the one who's ass is going to be kicked is not mine but yours." Fushimi was glad that this opportunity came and was glad that he would finally show Yata what he could truly do now that he had the power of sector 4 as well as the power from Homura.

**Insert fighting scene, sorry guys to lazy to write it all out**

Hours of fighting passed leaving two bloody tired hot tempered young adults. Yata had injured Fushimi a good amount, only to be hurt just as much in return. Only to be damned if he admitted it out loud. So he straightened his body out and decided to see if he could antagonize Fushimi any more then he already has.

Fushimi however realized that he had had enough, he had done what he planned to do, he got to fight Yata. It was a great and equal fight as well, if anything Yata could kill him with one more blow if Yata had the energy to strike him again. Not that he would admit that or show it. He needed to be the stronger one, he needed to act like this fight did not phase him at all. So he straightened up and put on a smile and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going, running away, have you had enough of our fight. You are just going to walk away from your defeat." Yata ranted to him. Acting as if he was ready for more, knowing that he was more then grateful that he wanted to leave.

Truth is that Yata was having a hard time keeping up this touch guy act, his energy had run out and he in desperate need of sleep. He had not realized that last night he really had not slept well due to knowing how much Kusanagi was really pissed off at him. God he missed him, all he wanted to do was to run into his arms. Only problem was that Kusanagi hated him right now, that and he has no idea about his feelings for him, or if Kusanagi is even gay. He was jolted from his thoughts was he noticed Fushimi standing right n front of him.

"Yata, what are you thinking about?" Fushimi saw that Yata was spacing out and decided that he wanted to scare him. So he walked over to him and said his name a few times, but no answer. So he decided to try again only louder, but to no avail. Well third times a charm. "Yata what are you thinking about" he decided he would try his actual name because he could see the look in his eyes was distress and sadness. He wanted to know why.

"Wahh, Fushimi when did you get here? Wait did you just call me "Yata"? What is up with that, it is not like you to do that." Yata had been taken out of his daydreaming only to have his rival standing before him. He was not only surprised but confused as well.

"Well I noticed when I turned around after you little rant that you went into a dazed look, so I wondered what was up. So I came over to get your attention, only you did not answer at first so I tried again and again only to still not get your attention. So I tried your name hat you prefer, and low and behold it worked. So do you want to tell me what is on your mind?" Although they were rivals Fushimi never stopped thinking of Yata as he old partner, so he still worried about him from time to time, this was one of those times. He really wanted to know what was bothering him, because due to the look he had on his face he looked like he was about to cry almost.

"It is nothing that concerns you, why do you car anyway, were not partners anymore. Why should you care about me after the way you left me and Homura behind like we meant nothing to you." Yata was getting riled up again due to almost crying and what Fushimi was doing.

"Well it was just a simple question and it seemed like whatever was on you mind was pretty powerful to get that depressing look in your eye. So I just thought I would ask, to see if you wanted to talk to someone about it. Look just because I left does not mean that I still do not worry about you sometimes. We were partners before, and as much as I hate to admit it I can not just forget something like that. So do you want to tell me is going on or no?"

Yata did not know what to think, here was his ex-partner telling him he still worries about him, and asking him if he wants to talk. Should he tell Fushimi about his feelings for Kusanagi, no he can not what if he thinks hes disgusting and wants to eat him up even more. But then again what should he care what he think about him anyway.

"Fine, but I am warning you now your not gonna be happy with it...I like someone...a guy...Kusanagi." Yata was waiting for Fushimi to laugh and walk away, only the laugh never came and when he looked up Fushimi was still there waiting for more.

"Sooooo, what happened? Did you tell him how you feel and he rejected you? You are you still debating on telling him your feeling because of the fear of being rejected?" Fushimi did not care that Yata was gay, in fact he actually excepted it. He knew ever since day one of them joining Homura that Yata had a crush on Kusanagi. He just never thought that Yata would have kept it to himself for so long. After all Yata is a very outspoken guy and he never thought of him as someone to hold in all his emotions like this.

Yata was shocked that Fushimi wanted to know more, he would have thought he would leave him, but instead he wanted to know more. Well it did feel good to tell someone about his feelings for Kusanagi, so he figured why not just tell him everything. So he did.

"Wow, no wonder you fought me like that. You really are pissed at him, huh? Well look you should still tell him your feelings. He deserves to know that. Also I want you to know that it is okay, I except who you are, it does not make me hate you any more then I already do." Fushimi took his leave after that leaving Yata with his thoughts.

Tell Kusanagi, I do not think that I can do it. What if he says no what if he gets even angrier with me and tells me he never wants to see me again. I do not think that I will be able to handle it. Then again Fushimi makes a good point I will never know unless I try and he does have a right to know how I feel. Yata looked at his watch and saw that it was getting late, so he decided to head home, hmmm I wonder if I should tell my mom about the real me?

**Author's Note :** Cliffhanger sorry that it took me forever to write have been real bus with work. I work all day everyday and only get weekends off so I will try to write as much as I can when I have time. Anyway home this story is to your liking, do not worry I will do some perspectives from Kusanagi as well.


	3. Kusanagi's Pov

**DISCLAMIER** I do not own the characters but I do own the story line.

**Anime:** K-Project

**Pairing:** Kusanagi and Yata

**Rating:** M just in case

**Summary: **Yata and Kusanagi's love story, do not know how long it will be.

Day One

Kusanagi awoke in the early morning, although it was around already nine o'clock he felt like it was not even past two in the morning. He had gotten little to no sleep last night. He could not stop thinking about what he had done the day before. Although it was necessary he still hated the fact that today he would not see Yata. Well I guess I better get downstairs and open up the bar, Kusanagi thought. As he was preparing for the day Mikoto came down and saw the distressed composure he had.

"Alright I am not going to deal with a depressed Kusanagi today, so you need to either suck it up or go tell Yata the truth, because I am not going to sit here anymore watching your eyes gawk over him wanting to tell him how you feel. Only to end up chickening out and just keeping it to yourself." Mikoto had watched for years Kusanagi watch over and protect Yata. Kusanagi told him two years ago that he was in love with Yata ever since he laid eyes on him, only he could not tell him because Yata did not seem that he would ever return his feelings.

"You know I can not do that, this is his punishment for his actions and I am not going to be the weaker one and tell him to come back. He needs to learn his lesson, this is the only way how." Kusanagi hated to admit that he missed Yata dearly, but he needed to teach Yata a lesson, he was tired of always just yelling at him and hitting him upside the head, only to have it do nothing. No this time he needed to make a statement for his actions and take a stand, he was not going to back down from this, even if it did cause him heartache.

Mikoto just laughed at his reasoning knowing that he was just acting like a foolish little child. Truth was Mikoto knew the truth between the two that the others hid from each other. He knew that they both liked each other... a lot. He also knew that they were both scared to tell the other because of fear of rejection from the other. Which is understandable, but he still thought they were both acting like children in stead of adults and just coming right out and tell the other. Maybe he thought this way because he was brave enough to tell Totsuka his feelings for him and everything went well for him. Well he figured they would both figure it out sooner or later. For now he will just sit back and enjoy the show.

Throughout the day Kusanagi had went from depressed to morbid, he did not want to eat, drink, or talk, he did not even polish any of his glasses or his precious bar. Everyone started to noticed and try asking what was wrong, only to get a stern glare from him and then dropped the subject completely vowing to never bring up his mood again. Only someone did not get the "memo" and decided to pester Kusanagi more trying to coax him into telling them. It did not end well for them.

The sound of the bell was heard and everyone looked to the door to see who was here, it was Bandou. Everything was the same about him, until Kusanagi laid eyes on his face. His face showed worry, and anger. Which could mean two things, one Shouhei and he got into a fight, or he ran into Yata and now knows something that he does not know. With the way he was glaring at him he went with the second one. Which meant that he was going to have to deal with him glaring at him the whole day, unless he goes over and talks to him in order to see what is going on.

"Bandou, what is with the face, is there something on your mind?" Kusanagi decided to go with a more casual approach knowing full well that he is just going to erupt on him no matter what. He just hoped that what ever he had done it was nothing to serious or stupid.

"Yea, there is something wrong, you." Bandou was pissed at Kusanagi for throwing out Yata. After talking to Yata and seeing how depressed he was he decided he was going to set things straight with them. He wanted them to fix things and have Yata back, because he knew that Homura is just not the same without him around. "You need to go apologize to Yata and tell him to come back. It is just not the same without him here. Everyone is depressed and Yata always knew how to cheer us up. Even if it meant him getting yelled at by you. It was worth it, he is the one that cheers all of us up. So you better fix this because not only is Yata miserable as well as everyone else, but you are just as miserable if not more." Bandou was determined to have get everything back to how it was.

"You know I can not do that, you saw that this was the last straw. I had had enough of him making a ruckus in here, ruining everything in here. So I finally put my foot down. He deserves this punishment and I am sorry but I am not going to back out of this. No matter what it does to the attitudes of the other members. They can hate me all they want but, this is for Yata's own good, this is going to teach him a lesson that he will never forget." Kusanagi exclaimed to Bandou to ensure him and the other members of Homura as well as himself that he is not turning back on what he did. Also that this is for the best and that Yata needs this, it is the only way he will learn and clean up his act.

"Well if you really think that this will make him clean up his act then fine. Just do not come running to me when your plan fails and when Yata comes back he ends up hating you more and only acts up even more because of it. So have fun with that." Bandou had done all he could, what Kusanagi did now was all on him.

Kusanagi was frustrated he did not know what he was going to do. He was conflicted between wanting to have Yata back and holding strong with his punishment. As much as he wanted to have Yata back, how much he wanted to go back to seeing his smile again he knew deep down that this really was for the better.

Soon the day came to an end and Kusanagi closed the bar and went upstairs which was his apartment as well as Mikoto and Tatsuka's apartment. As much as he wanted to go to bed he just could not. He could not stop thinking about Yata. He hated that he was suppose to act like he did not care that Yata was not there. When really he wanted nothing more then to have Yata by his side forever. He really did care about Yata, so much that he would do anything for him. That is why he would always protect him from afar. Making sure that he did not do any serious fighting. He does not want him to get hurt. Who was he fooling he loved Yata and wants nothing more then to have him back. Only hell if he were to ever admit that to anyone.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys I am going to try and get a chapter up every week but bear with me, I work a lot and do not get much time off. But I do promise you guys that I will finish this at some point, before I start another story. I have a lot of ideas in my head. So again bear with me on the updates and I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Day Two

**DISCLAMIER** I do not own the characters but I do own the story line.

**Anime:** K-Project

**Pairing:** Kusanagi and Yata

**Rating:** M just in case

**Summary: **Yata and Kusanagi's love story, do not know how long it will be.

**Day Two**

Yata awoke with groans, seeing as how he had little to no sleep last night. Yata laid awake last night contemplating on what he should do today. Yesterday was not the best idea, going for a walk it only wound up getting him into trouble. He pondered on what if it had been Kusanagi instead of Bandou that had come out of the bar. He also wondered if it was Kusanagi what he would say to him. He shuddered at the thought. Yata did not like the thought, that Kusanagi would be even more fuming with him then before. That this time he might tell he to leave permanently.

Yata's heart dropped at the thought, the thought of never getting the chance to see Kusanagi again just made him want to die. He absolutely loved Kusanagi and seeing him always made him be in better spirits. Only if he were to never see him again he would want to kill himself, it would crush him.

Well there was no use just lying there all day so Yata decided to get up and go do something. Maybe he could call Bandou and Shouhei and see if the want to do something today. Yata called Bandou since he knew they were going to be together anyway, and Bandou always picks up his phone unlike Shouhei who says "I did not hear it ring." on the third ring he picked up.

"What is up Yata?" Bandou answered sounding a bit agitated, looks like Shouhei acted out again in public.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go do something today?" Yata asked with enthusiasm apparent in his voice. He really hoped they would say yes, he did not want to be bored by himself today. He also did not want to be alone because that only got him into trouble.

"Yes, were free today." Bandou answered more enthusiastic then expected. Then Yata heard Shouhei groan in the background and had a hunch as to the explanation for his tone. Knowing Shouhei he probably wanted to have some "alone time" with Bandou seeing as how they always seem to be a the bar with the rest of Homura or just out in public in general. He has Bandou to thank for that, Bandou loves Shouhei but he does not like to publicly display his affections towards him. Only in private does he ever do anything, which explains why Shouhei always tried his hardest to get them some "alone time" as much as possible.

"Really? That is great, so what do you guys want to do today? Amusement park, beach?" Yata suggested anything just being happy that he would not be alone today.

"Hmmm, how about we go to the amusement park since that has both water and rides." Bandou suggested considering the heat they have been having he figured it was a good idea. Plus there were a million rides so it would keep them busy for the whole day piratically.

"Okay sounds good, then I will meet you guys at the bar." Yata stopped realizing what he said quickly fixed it before the others noticed. "I mean lets meet at your guys place." Yata rushed out hoping the others did not notice his slip.

"Okay, see you in about an hour?"

"Yea sounds good, bye."

"Bye."

As Yata hung up he had the biggest smile on his face, he was so happy not only to just be out of the hose but also to be with friends who would keep his mind off of Kusanagi for the day. Yata hurried to get ready then ran downstairs to run into his mother who was about to go and wake him up.

"Whoa what is the rush?" Yata's mother Haruna* asked with a questioning look in her eyes. She had been worried about her son since the day he came home early from the bar. Yes she knew all about Homura and the abilities that Yata possessed. She also knew something that Yata did not know she knew. That not only was Yata gay but also that he was in love with Kusanagi. Call it mothers intuition if you will. She had know almost a year after Yata joined the group, seeing how he would react every time Yata would bring up his name and the excitement that filled his eyes. Also the skittish look he would get whenever he told her about Kusanagi yelling at him or getting knocked upside the head. Either way she knew about him, but she hid it from Yata because she knew eventually he would tell her the truth about himself, when he was good and ready.

"Sorry mom got to go meeting up with Bandou and Shouhei we are going to the amusement park, we are probably going to be there all day so I will not be home till late so do not wait up for me." Yata exclaimed while walking into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Not just toast like he normally does, this time he actually made himself some cereal with orange juice and toast with jam.

"Well I am glad to see you are back to your old self again, I was beginning to worry that something was wrong when you came back so early from the bar the other day." In all honesty Haruna was already well aware of the situation at hand, because as soon as Yata left the bar Kusanagi called her and explained to her the whole thing as to what had happened and that he was not allowed back for one month. Like with everything else that she knows about Yata that Yata is not ready for her to knows she hides it all away, waiting for Yata to tell her himself when he is ready to.

Yata's cheeks turned red at the mention of that day, he still had not told his mother the reasoning for why he was home all the time. He would always just tell her that there were not thugs to beat up that day, she never questioned him. As Yata sat there and ate his breakfast he pondered on wither or not he should finally tell her the truth behind the reasoning for his ever presence.

"Well mom you see, I lied to you when I told you that there were never any thugs to go beat up. The truth is Kusanagi kicked me out of the bar for a month because I acted up again, only this time it was worse then all the other times. No one got hurt, unless you count a table being broken in half, but it is not like it was his stupid precious bar that he loves so dearly." At those words Yata's stature changed from calm to irritated. He hated that Kusanagi loved his bar more then him, Yata just wanted to destroy the damn thing. Although he knew that that would cause him to be forever permitted to go there again, and that he might even be kicked off Homura. Mikoto not only has the power to give you power but also take it away in an instant.

Haruna saw the change in mood in Yata and decided to try and lighten the mood a little. "Well I hate to say this but it is for your own good, he is teaching you a lesson and you would be wise to follow it. Hey are you not suppose to be going to the amusement park today. You should probably hurry up if you do not want to be late." Haruna told her son knowing that that would snap him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh yea thanks mom I almost completely forgot." Yata thanked his mother then finished his breakfast and got ready to go. On the way out the door he went to his mother ad hugged her thanking her again, not only for snapping him out of his horrible thoughts but also being understanding with the situation and not punishing him further for his actions. I guess she thought this punishment was enough.

When Yata arrived at Bandou's he saw that they were once again in another argument. Shouhei was screaming at Bandou about something, he was not paying attention, but it was probably about not giving him a kiss or something along those lines. Yata was more concentrated on if he should interrupt them yet or not, but before his mind was made up the door swung open to and a very pissed off Shouhei almost knocked him over if he had not looked where he was going.

"Huh, oh Yata your here." Having completely lost all anger in his voice Shouhei greeted Yata like nothing happened. "Bandou! Yata is here." Shouhei screamed over his shoulder unnecessarily due to Bandou being right behind him. Bandou just glared at him through his famous sunglasses, which to this day no one has ever seen him without except Shouhei of coarse but that is in the privacy of his home only.

"I can see that Shouhei, come on in Yata we are still packing up a few things." Bandou said the first part in a tone directed towards Shouhei, that meant shut up now or else. Which Shouhei got the message loud and clear and looked towards the ground in shame then stepped aside to allow Yata to enter.

"Thanks." Yata said entering pass Shouhei seeing that he was still looking towards the floor after he was lectured by Bandou. Yata looked around to see if he could help with anything, because if he knew those two almost done packing means we have yet to start. Also since he arrived with them in a heated argument it probably means they have been like that ever since they got off the phone with him. "Need any help?" Yata pertained to the empty bags on the couch and the clutter that surrounded them, which was mean to be in the bags.

"Yea that would be nice, thanks." Bandou stated realizing they can not fool their friend into thinking that everything is okay, but from the look on Yata's face he knew that it was an understandable event and he is not going to dwell on the subject any further.

Yata helped Bandou pack up the bags, while Shouhei just stood and watched still embarrassed with the way Bandou talked to him. Yata realized his friends discomfort and decided he would straighten this problem out now.

"Hey Shouhei, do not worry about it okay. It is all just water under the bridge, now it is past us so just say you are sorry and then lets get going." Yata really did not want his best friends to be mad at each other especially when this was suppose to be a day for him to be cheered up.

"Bandou sorry about what I said, I did not mean to give you attitude I was just upset with you about..." He stopped and looked back at Yata seeing as how he was about to bring up the reasoning for there argument and seeing as how Yata was still present in the room he did not want to say the wrong thing so he settled for."...about earlier." Shouhei looked straight into Bandou's eyes with the most sincere look he could muster, hoping that Bandou would accept it.

"It is okay Shouhei, I am sorry to, for not only earlier but yelling at you also." Bandou understood where Shouhei was coming from when he spat those words at him, but it was his fault also.

"Great now that that is over can we head out?" Yata stated seeing as how things were going if he did not but in now, they might forget he is there and go off into there own little world.

Bandou and Shouhei snapped out of there little trance and just smiled and said "Lets go."

With everything packed and ready to go the three friends headed off tp the amusement park. Little did they know they were not the only ones to think it was a great day to go to the park.

**Author's Note:**

*Haruna I own because I made up her name, we are not told in the anime or the manga what Yata's mothers name is so I gave her a name.


	5. Amusement Park

**DISCLAMIER** I do not own the characters but I do own the story line.

**Anime:** K-Project

**Pairing:** Kusanagi and Yata

**Rating:** M just in case

**Summary: **Yata and Kusanagi's love story, do not know how long it will be.

**Amusement Park**

The three arrived at the park fairly early, the park had only been open for about an hour so there were not many cars in the lot. After they parked and let in they decided since it was not that hot out yet that they would go on rides first. Then when the peak heat of the day came they would head over to the water park.

When they entered Yata was ecstatic he could not wait to head over to the roller-coasters. Even if he was a little afraid of heights he decided that he would put it all behind him and overcome it. He figured that he could use Kusanagi as an excuse to go on the rides. That if he overcame his fears now that he would maybe be able to overcome the fear of telling Kusanagi his feelings for him.

Yata was taken out of his thoughts when Shouhei called out his name and told him to hurry up. The three decided that since they had all day that they would start in the back of the park and work their way to the front. So off they went to the back of the park where the bigger coasters were.

However they were not the only ones in the park that day. It seemed like Mikoto chose today of all days to take out Homura on there weekly outing. He however did not chose the amusement park, no that idea was brought into play by Anna. Seeing as how she had never been to one before and since it was suppose to be one of the hottest days of summer they all agreed.

So Kusanagi closed the bar for the day and Mikoto, Totsuka, Dewa, Chitose, Anna, Fujishima, Eric, Kamamoto, and himself all piled into his van and headed for the park. They too arrived fairly early, all were excited to be out for the day. As they entered the park Kusanagi told them the rules.

"First travel with at least one other person besides yourself. Second you guys can go anywhere you want but the water park, because we will all meet up for lunch before they head in. you all have your phones so keep them on high just in case anyone needs to reach you. Third we will meet up for lunch around 1 o'clock at..." Kusanagi looked at the map to try and find a place that was big enough to fit them all. "At the diner that is in the center of the park. Okay that is all the rules stay together and see you guys around 1." Kusanagi finished and everyone paired up and went their separate ways. Dewa went with Chitose obviously, Eric went with Fujishima considering he was the only one that fully understood him and was still teaching Eric Japanese. Kamamoto however had already turned into his summer self, being unable to hold it in any longer and was swept away by a group of girls. Which left Anna, Mikoto, Totsuka , and Kusanagi as the last group. So they started to make their way to the back of the park.

***Back to Yata, Bandou, and Shouhei***

There they stood waiting in line for the fastest and tallest roller-coaster in the whole park. Yata gulped in anxiety, he knew that this was going to be the ultimate test. If he could do this ride without closing his eyes or screaming like a little girl then he would be able to do any other ride. Seeing as how Shouhei was a trill seeker they were in the line for the front row of the ride, and seeing as how he never does anything without Bandou that is how they all wound up in the line. Considering they were there with Yata to cheer him up they were not going to leave him behind. Since they all wanted to go on the ride together they had been letting other people on in order to get a chance to have them all together.

Yata did not mind because it meant more time for him to try and calm his nerves. It also gave time for the rest of Homura to arrive at the front of the line next to them.

"Hey Yata, Bandou, and Shouhei, wow crazy seeing you guys here." Chitose said from the line next to them.

"Chitose, Dewa. Hey you guys are here also." Shouhei answered surprised that they were also there.

"And us." Fujishima said coming up behind them in the front line lane

"You guys to, wait what are all you guys even doing here what about Mikoto and Homura." Bandou asked confused as to why they would all be here instead of out fighting the gangs and thugs.

"Mikoto decided that today would be our day for our outing and considering the the heat we are suppose to get we all agreed on coming here." Dewa said finally joining the conversation.

Yata could not believe what he had just heard. Mikoto let them have their outing here? Which means that if Mikoto is here then that means Kusanagi is here also. Oh I hope I do not run into him Yata thought. That was the last thing he needed, to run into not only the man he loved but also the man whom hated him right now.

"Yata are you okay?" Fujishima asked concerned after Eric pointed out that Yata was spacing out with a very troubled and terrified look on his face.

Everyone looked at Yata with curiosity as to what he might say. As Yata was about to answer it was their turn to go on the ride. So they all filed in Bandou, Shouhei, and Yata in the front. There were four seats but Eric and Fujishima did not want to split up, for obvious reasons of coarse. In the row behind them were Dewa and Chitose, but after seeing Eric's face Fujishima decided to go and sit in the second row next to Chitose and Bandou. Yata was all strapped in and ready to go, but he was stilled terrified as to what was going to happen.

He was no longer thinking of the ride but thinking of what were to happen if he ran into Kusanagi. What would he say, would he even say anything back to him, or even acknowledge that he is there. Before Yata could think up an answer the roller-coaster was at the top of the very,very,very high point before it sped off into twists and turns and loop after loop. Yata wanted to scream but he knew that it was almost over and that he just had to bear with it.

He was right shortly after the ride finished and he was able to touch solid ground again. He realized that it was not as bad as he thought it was going to be.

The morning went by great, Yata went on ride after ride getting less and less nervous with each one. Soon it was almost 1 and Dewa stated that they had to go and meet up with Mikoto and the rest of them. At the mention of Mikoto Yata's face turned glum again, he knew that Kusanagi was here and the last hing he needed was to run into him, especially when there is food involved. So they all said their good-byes to each other and were on their way. Not before Shouhei had suggested that they meet up after and head over to the water part together. Clearly he was not thinking because as soon as he said it he instantly regretted it. He turned and saw the look Yata had on his face. Ignoring the glare he was receiving not only from Bandou but the rest of the group as well.

"Sorry Yata, I did not mean to say that...I just thought that we..."before he could continue Yata interrupted him.

"No, Shouhei it is fine, in fact it is a great idea. After lunch we will meet you guys over there. Whoever gets there first reserves the chairs. Just call one of us when you guys are heading over so we can meet up." Yata saw the worry in all the other members faces and continued to reassure them that he was okay with this."Guys really it is okay just because Kusanagi kicked me out and we he is mad at me does not mean that just seeing him will cause me to lash out at him. Really I will be fine do not worry. I promise I will not lose my cool, okay." Yata tried his best to kept a cool and composed posture making sure he persuaded his friends that he really was okay, when in all honesty he did not know what was going to happen when he saw Kusanagi.

"Well alright if you are sure about this, then I guess we will see you guys when we get over there." Dewa announced for the group feeling their uneasiness and uncertainty but knowing that he should not question Yata any further on the matter. So they went their separate ways agreeing on meeting up later.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys a few things. I just reread all my past chapters and realized that I made a lot of mistakes so sorry for that. I do know how to spell I just type very fast so sometimes I skip letters. Also I type them up late at night so sometimes I am to tired to fix little things so I am going to work on that. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Please keep on reviewing and tell me your thoughts. I really enjoying hearing from you guys.


	6. Water Park

**DISCLAMIER** I do not own the characters but I do own the story line.

**Anime:** K-Project

**Pairing:** Kusanagi and Yata(Main) Bandou/Shouhei, Dewa/Chitose, Mikoto/Totsuka, and Fujishima/Eric

**Rating:** M just in case

**Summary: **Yata and Kusanagi's love story, do not know how long it will be.

**Water Park**

Yata, Shouhei, and Bandou had finished eating lunch and were heading over to the water park. As they were walking over they decided to call up everyone and tell them they were on there way and that when they get there to call so they could tell them where they are at.

"Hey, Dewa we just finished lunch and we are heading over there now. What are you guys doing?" Yata called Dewa because he knew that he would pick up.

"Hey, yea we are just finishing up now and we will all be over in like ten minutes. I will call you back when we are starting to head over. Just save like six chairs, if you can." Dewa told Yata. When Dewa saw that it was Yata calling he got up and went out of hear shot from the rest of the group. He knows that he should probably warn Kusanagi that Yata is here, but then again that would most likely make Kusanagi be against going to the water park. So he would just have to deal with this on his own.

"Okay great then see yea when you guys get here." Yata told Dewa with excitement, he was so glad to have the all his friends here to cheer him up. He was however a little nervous about seeing Kusanagi. Seeing as how this will be the first time they have seen each other since that day. He was just going to have to suck it up and be tough and hopefully not let his emotions get the best of him.

"Okay, talk to you soon." Dewa said then hung up. As Dewa turned to go back to the table he had eight sets of eyes on him, all asking who was that? Dewa sighed and wondered if he should say it was Yata or not. "Just Bandou, figures out him and Shouhei are here also. We all wound up bumping into them on one of the rides and decided that after lunch we would all meet up at the water park." It was not a total lie, they were here and they were all meeting up with them. He just left out the part that Yata was here also.

"Really, there here too? That is great sounds good to me." Mikoto answered for the group knowing that Yata was also here too. He saw him as him and Totsuka were walking around. He just hoped Kusanagi had not seen him yet. By the look on his face it seemed like he had yet to see him. Which is good, hopefully they can straighten things out today when they see each other. Who knows maybe someone might just give them a little push to confess to each other also.

As the group finished up and started heading over there were a mixture of emotions within the group. Some worried that what was about to com would not end well, that when Kusanagi sees Yata he will flip out and tell us that we are going home. Others were worried about Yata and how he would react, would he keep his cool or let his emotions get the best of him. Either way they were all about to find out very soon. As they neared the entrance to the water park Dewa called up Bandou to tell them they were there and asked where they were.

Dewa heard his phone ring and answered it finding out that it was Dewa asking where they were. He told them that they were by the small wave pool in the back. He also told them that he was left guarding six chairs and that Yata and Chitose were in the wave pool so it was safe for them to head over. Dewa understood and thanked Dewa then hung up, he then turned to the group and told them where to go. About five minutes later the group had found where Dewa said he was.

"Hey where is Shouhei?" Totsuka asked seeing him now where in sight. Then he looked to his left and saw him in the water with a certain red head. He was about to say something when Mikoto leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"Do not let Kusanagi know that Yata is here. We do not need them blowing up at each other right now." Mikoto backed away from Totsuka and gave him a look that said do you understand.

Totsuka shook his head to tell him he understood and that he would keep quite. He still wondered what will happen when they run into each other. It is not like they could avoid each other forever. He looked back to Mikoto to see if he could talk to him about this. With the way that Mikoto was looking back at him he knew that he understood what he wanted and decided to tell the group they were going.

"Hey we are gonna get going but the same rules apply here." Mikoto told the group then he took Totsuka by the arm and led him away wanting to explain to him what was going on.

Mikoto told Totsuka about everything that he knew about them. That they both had feeling for the other but were just to scared to tell the other about them. He also told him about the plan he wanted to use to get the two talking to each other and hopefully realize that their feelings for the other are the same. Totsuka thought it was a great idea and he wanted to help them out just as much as Mikoto. He realized though that it was going to be hard to get them to talk without being obvious that they know the truth. Mikoto said that they would be able to figure it out though.

***Yata and Shouhei***

Yata and Shouhei were in the wave pool when Shouhei turned around and saw the rest of the guys enter, but he did not want Yata to see that they arrived yet so he decided to keep him occupied. He made sure to challenge him with everything he could think of.

"Hah, I win again, you know you are really bad at these games Shouhei." Yata was overjoyed that he kept winning, but at the same time it seemed like Shouhei was keeping him from something. He just shrugged it off and decided he would ask about it later.

Shouhei looked back at where Bandou was to see if it was clear to head back over yet, but every time he look Kusanagi was still there, reading. It did not seem like he was going to be going anywhere anytime soon. Then Shouhei saw Bandou, Dewa, Chitose, Fujishima, and Eric coming there way. Well at least I have more help now, Shouhei thought as he saw it was getting harder and harder to keep Yata out here.

"Hey guys you made it. We were wondering when you guys were gonna get here." Shouhei said acting as if he only just saw them and did not see them come in.

"Yep we are here finally. So what have you guys been doing this whole time?" Chitose stated really wanting to know since while they were walking over to them Bandou explained that they had to keep Yata from Kusanagi as long as possible and to not mention his name.

"Well I have been beating Shouhei at all the games he has been having me do." Yata stated quite proudly.

"Shouhei have you been letting Yata win or are you really just bad at these games?" Bandou asked with a certain cockiness to his voice.

Shouhei turned red at what Bandou said, he did not like Bandou's tone when he said that. He also did not want to tell him that he really was trying and that Yata really was winning. That is not exactly something you can tell your boyfriend so easily.

"Hahahaha what are you kidding, of coarse I let him win. Come on Bandou who do you take me for, a weakling." Shouhei said trying to sound confident when there was an obvious nervousness in his tone. Yata however did not catch it and thought he was being serious.

"What are you serious Shouhei you were just letting me win. That does it we are doing everything over again, and this time you better be serious." Yata did not like the fact that his friend was letting him win, if he was going to win it would be fair and square.

Shouhei had the look of shock on his face, he did not want to have to do everything over again, jus to lose all over again. Bandou saw the look of anxiety in Shouhei's face and decided to save him from his embarrassment.

"Hey Yata how about you verse all of us? You already versed Shouhei. I bet you can not win against all of us." Bandou challenged knowing that Yata would not back down. He also needed to waste more time to see if Kusanagi would leave so then they could sneak out before he came back.

"Alright, I accept your guys challenge, but Shouhei picks the challenges. Also Shouhei you better not cheat just because Bandou is playing. You have to play fair." Yata said with a hit of warning in his tone but mostly sarcasm.

"Of coarse, alright the first is a breathe test. Ready. Go." Off they started with the challenges, which to everyone's surprise Yata won them all fair and square. Then Yata decided that he wanted to go on the water slides so he started to make his way out. Everyone looked at each other then ran to Yata, or swam I guess you would say. It was too late though Yata was already making his way out of the wave pool and towards his towel. They all just prayed that Kusanagi would not look p from his book.

Yata got out of the wave pool and started to make his way toward the exit when he saw someone reading over by their towels, they had blonde hair so Yata just thought it was Totsuka. Until they lowered the book and Yata saw that it was not Totsuka but Kusanagi. Yata tensed at the spot where he stood. He did not know if he should move or not, but he also knew that if he did not move that Kusanagi would see him and then who knows what would happen after that.

***Kusanagi***

After Mikoto and Totsuka left Anna decided that see wanted Kamamoto to take her to the kid section of the water park. So Kusanagi was left alone, so he decided to just sit and read. He really did not want to go in the water at the moment, and seeing as how everyone else was elsewhere he decided to be the one to guard their stuff.

About an hour passed before Kusanagi started to get hot, so he was debating on going in the water. He lowered his book a little to see if anyone was going to be back anytime soon. As he looked around he saw none other then Yata standing stunned a few feet away from him. Behind him came the rest of the guys. Kusanagi did not know what to do he just started at Yata to see if he was going to say anything first.

Kusanagi debated with himself on wither or not he should say something, and with the look Yata had on his face it seemed like it was going to have to be him to start he conversation. As much as he wanted to just apologize for kicking him out he knew that he still had to stay strong with his punishment for him. At the same time though he needed to say something that would keep both of them calm. The last thing he needed was Yata flipping out at a place like this.

"Hey there Yata." Kusanagi decided to just stay as calm and as casual as possible.

Yata was stunned when his eyes meant Kusanagi, he had no idea what to say to him or how to react. It did not seem that he needed to because he was the one to talk to him first.

"Um hey Kusanagi, did not expect to see you here." As soon as Yata said it he knew that Kusanagi was going to tell him how stupid he was for saying that. Did not expect to see you here,why would he not be here. Of coarse he was going to be here, he is the one with the van after all. God why did I say that. Yata thought to himself as he awaited Kusanagi to tell him he was an idiot.

"Hmmm, I am here relaxing of coarse, besides you did not think that would miss a perfect day like this to come to the amusement park." Kusanagi caught Yata's little slip up, he also caught the face that he showed after he realized his own slip up. So instead of making fun of him for saying something like that he decided to let it go and take it easy on him.

Yata's face went from embarrassment to pure shock at what Kusanagi had said back to him. No jokes, no name calling. What was going on, why was Kusanagi going easy on him. "Hahaha yea that is true, um...well..." Yata did not know what to say and lucky for him he did not have to say anything more.

"Yata hey I thought you wanted to go on the slides, lets go." Chitose said after they all finally caught up to Yata but only after they saw that Yata needed an escape from his torment.

Yata looked up and saw the rest of the guys behind him and was glad they came when they did otherwise he did not know what he was going to say. "Yea, lets go. Um see you later Kusanagi." Yata said leaving Kusanagi to be with his thoughts.


	7. Confused

**DISCLAMIER** I do not own the characters but I do own the story line.

**Anime:** K-Project

**Pairing:** Kusanagi and Yata(Main) Bandou/Shouhei, Dewa/Chitose, Mikoto/Totsuka, and Fujishima/Eric

**Rating:** M just in case

**Summary: **Yata and Kusanagi's love story, do not know how long it will be.

**Confused**

Kusanagi was left with his thoughts. He had no idea what he should do now, he knew that he would eventually have to talk to him. He had no idea what to say to him though. Should he be cross, compassionate, act as if there was nothing wrong. There were just too many choices, which one would be the right one. The one that would end with Yata not angry nor upset with him.

***Mikoto and Totsuka***

"Mikoto what are we going to do about them?" Totsuka was concerned about Yata and Kusanagi's relationship. He wants them to man up and get together just as much as Mikoto does if not more. Only problem is that they are both to prideful to talk to the other person.

"Yea, well I have a plan to get them talking." Mikoto had a plan that would involve the whole group to get them stuck on a ride together. Which would force them to talk. Hopefully. "we go on one of the slides and all pair up then have those two be the last pair. Also it has to be one with a lot of the "pools" where you wait to go down one of the slides. But what we are all going to do is just stay in the pool and block all slides so they can not go down." Mikoto smirked at his plan knowing that this had to work and if it did not then he still had a back up plan.

Totsuka was pleased with this plan and decided that he should call Fujishima since he knew that him and Eric would not be in the water just yet and that they should go and find the rest of the group and let them all in on the plan except for Yata of coarse and that they should all bring Yata to the slide while Mikoto and himself would take care of bringing Kusanagi.

So Totsuka proceeded to get a hold of Fujishima, "Hey Fujishima where are you right now?"

"Hey Totsuka me and Eric were just about to head over to the slides where Yata an the rest of the guys are. Why what is up?" Fujishima replied with the feeling that something might be wrong.

"Do not worry nothing is wrong but me and Mikoto want to get Yata and Kusanagi together. When I say together I mean..."

"That you want Yata and Kusanagi to confess to each other finally. Do not worry we all know already, in fact it was pretty obvious with the way Yata would react around Kusanagi. He would always get red when ever Kusanagi scolded him. Even worse when he would get caught doing something dumb. So yes we will do what ever we can to have them be happy." Fujishima and the rest of the gang had figured their feelings awhile ago, but they made sure to let them Yata and Kusanagi know that they all know about their feelings towards each other.

"Great then bring Yata go on the Spiral that is the best slide that will make our plan work fully. Start heading over there now and meet us out front then we can go up together. Just make sure you do not mention that Kusanagi will be there." Totsuka wanted to make sure everything went great. He knew that both would be extremely happy if they both finally realized their feelings for each other.

"Well Totsuka shall we go and get one of the love birds now?" Mikoto knew just as much as the rest of the group how much different he group would be if those two finally got together. It would be so much better because then they could do group dates without Yata and Kusanagi feeling awkward. In the past they had tried to do exactly what they were doing now, get them together only that time was a total failure as you can see. This time is different though they are older and this time they were all together and were not going to let this continue on any longer.

***Yata and the gang***

"Well Yata what slide should we go on first?" Chitose asked knowing already that they had to get to the Spiral in order for this plan to work. However he did not want to seem conspicuous so he figured he would ask instead.

"Um..I do not really know there are so many." Yata was right in the park there were over twenty slides to choose from. "Why not you guys pick." Yata really had no idea as to which slide they should go on first so he figured the rest of the group would be able to make up their minds.

"How about the Spiral?" Shouhei suggested as the rest of the group just nodded in agreement.

"Okay sounds good." Yata really did not care which slide they went on just as long as he did not wind up running into Kusanagi and considering there was a plethora f slides to choose from the chances of them running into each other were slim. So the group headed over, they all had smiles on knowing that they would finally be able to get their friends together.

When they arrived they grabbed their tubes, and started their way up to the top. As Yata carried his tube he realized that this ride was not only a very high up slide but also it was one that you had to go in pairs on. He decided to not think to much on it hoping that when they got to the top that they would let him go down by himself. As they reached the top there was no line and no one was coming behind them.

Yata noticed that Dewa was talking to the lifeguard, he was probably just asking if it was a fun slide or not.

***Dewa***

"Excuse me sir? Hi I was wondering if you could close this slide down until we all get to the bottom. You see me and my friends are trying to get my other friends to confess to each other and the only way we can do that is if we block them off and force them to talk to each other. So if you do not mind would it be okay if you just close the slide until we are done." Dewa wanted to make sure that they had all the time in the world for this plan to work and that he would be courteous to the other people in the park.

The lifeguard just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head, he did not really care it was not to busy on his slide anyway so he figured sure why not.

"Thank you so much we will try to make it fast but my friends are very stubborn." Dewa thanked him again and then turned to his friends. "Okay guys you ready? Come on Chitose lets get going." Dewa then nodded to the rest of the group and then went down the slide. Shortly after followed Bandou and Shouhei. Then Yata heard familiar voices coming up behind him so he turned to not only see Totsuka and Mikoto but also Kusanagi. The one person he was trying so desperately to avoid and of coarse he comes to this slide.

"Oh Yata so gad your here, do you have someone to go down with? No great you can go down with Kusanagi." Totsuka said with over joy present in his voice.

"What?!" Both Yata and Kusanagi yelled at the same time, how on earth did he expect them to go down together without fighting. Well looks like they have no other choice.

"Fine looks like we have no other choice considering Eric and Fujishima already went down and Mikoto and Totsuka are not going to split up." Kusanagi said realizing what was going on, that Mikoto and Totsuka were setting them up. Well here is just a good a chance as any, hopefully Yata does not take it the wrong way. Kusanagi thought as he grabbed the tube from Yata and put in in the water getting in and waiting for Yata.

"Wah, but Kusanagi,...uh okay." Yata could not believe this he was not only on the highest slide that when you go around the bends you nearly flip, but also he was with Kusanagi. He knew that if he screamed just once that he would be completely red in an instant and knew that Kusanagi would just laugh at him. He had to be strong and suck it up. So he did he took a deep breathe and made his way over to the tube and got in. Only he slipped getting in but he did not fall, then he looked up to see that Kusanagi had caught him.

Yata's face turned brighter then a tomato as he scrambled to get out of Kusanagi's grip and into the front of the tube, begging that this slide would be over and done with soon.

"Are you okay?" Kusanagi asked seeing Yata's face after he fell worried him that he might not be.

"I am fine you idiot! What you think I could get hurt over a silly little fall like that." Truth was Yata did stub his toe pretty badly at the bottom of the pool but he would rather die then admit that. So he just toughed it out and talked like he always did.

"Alright, then shall we go Mr. Tough Guy." Kusanagi laughed when he saw Yata was putting up an act again. Seeing that when he did fall he had a winced face on him telling him that he just hurt his foot but he figured he would let it go seeing as how it was funnier to watch Yata like this.

Yata scoffed and pushed them down the slide. As soon as they start Yata was fine he could not see over the edges to see how high they were but then they made their first turn and the yelp that he was trying so hard to suppress came out he just prayed that Kusanagi had not heard it.

Kusanagi had heard it but he knew that he should just act like he did not and then use it to tease him with later on. Kusanagi watched Yata's back tense with each turn they made. "Is he afraid" Kusanagi wondered, if he was afraid then why did he come on. Kusanagi wanted to reach out and comfort him but he knew he would get an earful from the hot head, so he just sat and watched as Yata tensed and then relaxed with each turn.

Soon enough they had made it to the first of many pools only to find that the rest of the gang was there. Yata and Kusanagi were both confused as to why they would all be there, almost waiting for them.

***Earlier***

"Alright guys we are all here now when they come down we have to block all the slides to make sure that they can not escape also Mikoto and Totsuka are going to be coming down right after them so they will be trapped. This lifeguard has been just as cooperative as the other one so we have all the time in the world. No matter what though they are not allowed to go through any of the slides until they talk and confess is that understood." Dewa announced to everyone making sure they knew what was going to happen.

Everyone nodded in agreement and all just waited until they saw Yata and Kusanagi coming. When they saw them they could see that Yata's face was bright red and Kusanagi looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"What are you guys waiting for keep going." Kusanagi said wondering why they were all just sitting there. Then they all started moving in front of the slides but not going down them just...blocking them. Kusanagi let out a sigh as he realized he was being set up that everyone wanted him and Yata to talk. Then he heard Mikoto and Totsuka coming behind them and knew he was trapped.

"Guys what is going on come on lets continue." Yata was confused as to why they would trap them here. Did his friends know about him ad his feelings? No they,...do they? Shit they do and now they want us to talk. So they want me to confess to him. There is no way that I can do that. What if Kusanagi hates me even more, but then again what if he also likes me. No that can not be possible how can he ever like me I am just a hot head idiot that is always getting into trouble and yelled at.

Yata did not know what to do he was so confused as to what was so confused should he tell him or not. Well he was not the only one confused on what to do. Kusanagi also did not know wither or not he should tell Yata he liked him. He did not know how the other would react. Would he hate him disgust him would he want to punch him. Either way someone had to talk it was just to awkward so I guess it should be him.

"Yata? Um." Kusanagi started but he had no idea as to were to go from there. So he just continued and decided to just get it done and over with. He was not the only one to think that though.

"There is something I need to tell you." Both Yata and Kusanagi said at the same time. Which caused them both to laugh a little.

"You first." Kusanagi told Yata

"No you go first." Yata wanted to try putting off telling him as much as possible.

"OH for crying out loud just tell each other the truth." Eric yelled tired of seeing that this was going to continue to go nowhere.

Yata just turned around in the tube and looked at Kusanagi then lowered his head, his cheeks got redder by the second. "Um Kusanagi um there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for a while now. Um..." Yata was stuttering on his words he had no idea how to come out and say how he felt. Luckily for him Kusanagi had a little bit more success.

"Yata I have something I want you to know, so just let me go first." Kusanagi waited for Yata to shake his head to let him go before continuing. "Okay huuuh." Kusanagi let out a big sigh knowing that this was it, it was now or never. "Yata for a couple years now I have felt this feeling about you that is different then my feelings for the other members. It is stronger, you know how I am always protecting you more then the other members. Well I am not doing that because I think you are weak, because I know you are almost the strongest one here. The reason why is because...I like you. I have liked you for about two years now. Now I understand if you do no feel the same way. I also understand if you never want to see me again. I ju..." Kusanagi could not continue because Yata had cut him off.

"WHAT! Are you serious Kusanagi you... like me?" Yata looked up to see Kusanagi nod his head then he continued. "Kusanagi I like you too, in fact I am in love with you. I have been ever since I joined Homura. When I first saw you I thought you were really hansom and then after I joined I got to see you everyday which then made my liking you turn into love for you. Not return your feelings are you kidding I have nothing but feelings for you. I am so glad that you feel the same way. I was so scared that you did not feel the same way." Yata was so happy that he actually started to tear up a little.

Kusanagi saw this and reached out for Yata to pull him into a long awaited kiss for the two of them. Which at first surprised Yata but then he melted into the kiss and felt the passion and gentleness behind it. Finally he was happy, he could not be any happier then he was right then and there, in Kusanagi's arms.

Eventually they pulled away after seeing as how one they needed air and two they finally heard the cheers and clapping coming from all around them. They looked up and saw that everyone was clapping and cheering and smiling seeing as how they finally confessed to each other. Which meant that Yata not only would be aloud back but him and Kusanagi had a lot of time to be together like that.

"Alright now that you two have finally confessed to each other that leaves only one question. Can Yata come back?" Shouhei asked wanting to have Yata back just as much as everyone else did.

Yata looked at Kusanagi with caution in his eyes he had no idea if Kusanagi would let him back, just because they were together now does not mean that he is off the hook just yet.

"Well... of coarse you can come back." Everyone cheered and was happy. "But.." Everyone stopped wondering what the "but" would lead to. "But you have to help out around the place more, and no more fights inside the bar. You want to fight take it outside. Understood?" Kusanagi looked at Yata with warning eyes telling Yata these are the rules and you better follow them." Yata agreed and everyone cheered again, and as they cheered Kusanagi leaned toward Yata's eye and whispered. "Also if you ever fight Fushimi again you will not only be suspended from the bar again but also from me as well."

Yata's embarrassment came back as he wondered how he knew. "Wah but how?" Kusanagi gave him a glare that said "really, how could I not." Yata just put his head down and agreed. Then Kusanagi picked up his again and kissed him, loving that he could now do that. Yata too loved that he was able to kiss Kusanagi.

"Hey love birds lets get going before we get these nice lifeguards in trouble for closing the ride for us." Mikoto said with a smile on his face.

"Alright alright, okay Yata shall we go?" Kusanagi asked his now boyfriend.

"Yea." Yata turned back around and they started towards a closed top slide Yata's anxiety returned and he tensed up again. This time though instead of having to pretend to ignore it Kusanagi grabbed a hold of Yata and had him lean toward him and he whispered to him "Hey I got you, and I will never let you go." Yata leaned into Kusanagi know that he was going to be okay and that he would never let him go.

**Authors Note:** Hey guys so sorry for this being out late took me forever to finally finish it. I do want to know if you guys want me to continue with this story or just start a new one. I can go either way. Please review and let me know if I should keep going with this story or start a new one. Thank you for all the views so far.


	8. Update

Hey guys I am so sorry that I have not posted anything lately, but I was in the process of moving and I have classes starting up soon so I have been trying to get everything in order for that. I promise you I will start up again soon just be patient with me. I was informed that you want more so I will give you more. I was also informed about some ideas such as going more explicit with Yata and Kusanagi so I will try that. But for now I can give you a little preview of what is to come.

After Yata and Kusanagi confessed to each other they both felt so much better and the rest of Homura felt better as well. Finally everyone was happy and there were no more secrets. The day went by and soon they had gone on all the water slides and Yata got less and less afraid seeing as how Kusanagi was right behind him holding him tightly. So they decided it was time to go on the rides this time would be better.

"Kusanagi can we go on that one?" Yata asked as he pointed to a ride that was inside a building. Kusanagi shook his head in agreement and followed Yata into the ride, with the rest of Homura in tow.

When they got inside Kusanagi realized that this was not a roller-coaster it was a scary haunted house type thing that you sit in the car and it takes you through. He also noticed that thee were barely any lights and that the ride goes fairly slow. He then looked down at Yata and realized what he was up to.

Sorry guys that is all for now I promise I will try and have something up within the next week or two just bare with me. Thanks so much for all who review and view this story.


	9. I Love You

**DISCLAMIER** I do not own the characters but I do own the story line.

**Anime:** K-Project

**Pairing:** Kusanagi and Yata

**Rating:** M just in case

**Summary: **Yata and Kusanagi's love story, do not know how long it will be.

"**I Love You"**

After Yata and Kusanagi confessed to each other they both felt so much better and the rest of Homura felt better as well. Finally everyone was happy and there were no more secrets. The day went by and soon they had gone on all the water slides and Yata got less and less afraid seeing as how Kusanagi was right behind him holding him tightly. So they decided it was time to go on the rides this time would be better.

"Kusanagi can we go on that one?" Yata asked as he pointed to a ride that was inside a building. Kusanagi shook his head in agreement and followed Yata into the ride, with the rest of Homura in tow.

When they got inside Kusanagi realized that this was not a roller-coaster it was a scary haunted house type thing that you sit in the car and it takes you through. He also noticed that thee were barely any lights and that the ride goes fairly slow. He then looked down at Yata and realized what he was up to.

Yata thought he was being all cunning and sly by dragging Kusanagi to this place. Not only was it dark and the cars only sat two, but also Yata was easily scared so he knew that Kusanagi would be holding him tightly throughout the whole ride. Yata also knew that he could sneak in a few... no make that a lot of kisses. Yata smirked at how smart he was with this plan.

**Bandou and Shouhei**

Bandou and Shouhei followed Yata drag Kusanagi into the haunted house ride. They both knew what Yata was up to, maybe not done to the tee but they knew the general idea of what he could be thinking. Bandou looked over at Shouhei to see his expression as they entered that building. Bandou knew that the Shouhei from years ago was slightly afraid of the dark, he however did not know if the Shouhei that stood before him was still afraid. So he looked on with caution ready to hold his hand when he saw the chance.

Shouhei saw out of the corner of his eye that Bandou was looking at him with worry and caution. He was puzzled at first but then he remembered that years ago he use to be afraid of the dark and Bandou did not know that he had grown out of it. He thought about telling him, but then he thought he would have more fun if he still was. Bandou would be more comforting and would make sure that he was okay. So he decided that he was going to keep up the act of being afraid.

Shouhei looked over at Bandou as they entered the almost completely dark room. As Bandou looked back at hm he immediately saw the fear in his eyes but he looked like he was trying to hide it as well. As if he were ashamed that he was afraid. Bandou reached out and grabbed hold of Shouhei's hand and squeezed it to let Shouhei know that he was there for him and that he was going to be okay.

Shouhei looked over at Bandou and thanked him quietly. Bandou returned his statement by leaning over to him and giving him a sweet kiss, in which he took with no complaint. Seeing as how just that morning they had been fighting about how Bandou never shows Shouhei enough love. Considering however that they were in a dark building it made Bandou more comfortable showing him affection seeing as how no one can see them. Shouhei did not care though he was just happy that Bandou was kissing him again.

**Dewa and Chitose**

As they approached the building they could see the lust in Yata and Kusanagi's eyes as well as Bandou and Shouhei. Dewa knew that this was just an excuse of a ride so that everyone can make out with their boyfriends, but not him he was not going to lay a finger on Chitose not after what he pulled.

***Earlier***

Dewa and Chitose started heading towards one of the slides when a couple of girls walked by. Now before I get any further Chitose is gay and with Dewa but he still thinks he is all hot and sexy so he likes to flirt if you will with cute girls. Little does he know that every time he does that Dewa gets more and more irritated with him. This time was just like any other, there were a group of pretty girls walking by and Chitose decided to try and make a move if you will on them. Just like every other time though the girls turn him down and he sighs heavily admitting his defeat and then looks at Dewa and smiles his big doofy smile.

***Present***

Which brings us back to now, Chitose was walking slightly ahead of Dewa and when he noticed

he turned around and gave Dewa a questioning look. Which Dewa just blew off and kept walking, Chitose did not know what was wrong with Dewa so he decided to ask.

"Dewa what is wrong? You seem kind of mad." Chitose did not know what was going on and he was worried that it was something that he had done.

"Chh." Was all Dewa said he did not want to have to tell him what he did wrong, he should know what he did wrong and if he does not then he is just stupid.

Chitose was confused, Dewa only makes noises as replies when he does something super dumb and he has to figure out what he did. Chitose knows that from previous incidents that Dewa will not talk to him again until he apologizes. Only one problem this time he really had no idea as to what he did wrong. He was just himself like he always is. One thing he did know though is that he had to figure this out fast other wise the rest of the day would be no fun at all.

**Fujishima and Eric**

Eric was just being his quite self walking next to Fujishima. Ever since Fujishima brought him back to Homura they have always been close. At first Eric only talked to Fujishima not just because he only spoke English but because he only trusted him. Then as time went on the rest of the group grew on him and he was no longer afraid to speak. Only problem was that he only spoke English and not everyone in Homura understood him, especially Yata. Eric enjoyed speaking to Yata when ever he was mad because it would always make Yata pissed off.

Enough of that though, Eric and Fujishima's relationship grew from the start. Now look at them five years later and they have never been closer. They were happy and content with each other. Sure they had their scuffles but nothing that could not be fixed with an "I am so sorry and I love you". You could almost say they were the perfect couple. Only they were not, there was one small yet major part of their relationship that was a problem. They have yet to tell Fujishima's parents about their relationship, yes they know that Eric is living there that one is obvious. They also know that Fujishima is gay, they have yet to know that Eric and their son are together. They did not want to tell them for fear that Eric wold be thrown out because they can not have the worry that their son is going to have sex at this young age.

Eric wants to tell them and he keeps telling Fujishima that they are not going to throw me out if anything they would have me put in a separate room. Fujishima however feels differently about how his parents would react. Eric wants to bring it up again but he does not want to ruin the great day they are having so he keeps his mouth shut.

***Mikoto and Totsuka***

Mikoto and Totsuka are in the back of the group watching as their "family" is finally complete. They also notice the different conversations that everyone is having. Though they can not hear what they are saying they sure know what body language means. Which means that Yata and Kusanagi are going to be making out no doubt the whole ride considering the situation. Bandou and Shouhei are going to be cuddling and making out also which from Shouhei's face they can tell is something he can not wait for. Chitose and Dewa seem to be in another argument most likely over Chitose "flirting" with girls again, does he never learn. Then Eric and Fujishima look like, well it looks like Fujishima is going to enjoy this ride with Eric and Eric looks like he has something on his mind but is afraid to say it.

They both must have thought that because when they looked at each other they both had worry in their faces.

"Totsuka do not worry I am sure that they will work it out. Maybe he wants to talk to him but does not want to talk to him here because he is afraid of how he will react and it might ruin the rest of the day." Mikoto tried to reassure Totsuka that everything will be alright.

"Yea I sure hope so, well at least we know this ride will absolutely have some interesting outcomes." Totsuka told Mikoto as they headed into the building behind everyone else.


	10. Fun In The Dark

**DISCLAMIER** I do not own the characters but I do own the story line.

**Anime:** K-Project

**Pairing:** Kusanagi and Yata, Bandou/Shouhei, Dewa/Chitose, Mikoto/Totsuka, Fujishima/Eric

**Rating:** M just in case

**Summary: **Yata and Kusanagi's love story, do not know how long it will be.

Fun In The Dark

**Kusanagi and Yata**

As they entered the ride Kusanagi noticed two things that it only sat two and that the space was very cramped so in order to be comfortable Yata had to cuddle up next to him, not that he minded. They were the first ones in the rest of the group was filing in behind them, so they figured that they would have to wait a little while before they were all done the ride, but it was fine with him as long as he was with Yata he did not care how long he had to wait.

The ride started and Yata was already holding Kusanagi's arm tightly. Kusanagi just smiled and leaned over to where he thought Yata's ear would be, seeing as it was very dark he could just make out Yata's red hair. He whispered gently "I got you." Then as he drew back Yata grabbed his collar and brought him down for a kiss. Only considering the fact that it was very dark they wound up missing each others lips and instead kissed the side of their chins.

Yata embarrassed drew back and put his head down, while Kusanagi just look shocked then started to laugh. Yata looked up at him with embarrassment still plastered on his face and yelled at him.

"Shut up, do not laugh." He said trying to be tough while having embarrassment still present in his face and voice.

"Hahaha sorry it is just that you are so cute when you are embarrassed, I just could not resist." Kusanagi told Yata knowing this would cause him to be even more embarrassed.

Yata was about to protest when something popped out in front of him and he screamed his head of and jumped. Kusanagi of coarse saw this coming seeing at how the ride started and that something was going to happen soon. So he grabbed Yata and held him close shhing him and telling him that he has hm.

Yata just kept shaking which cause his face to heat up even more, he was right in the middle of yelling at Kusanagi and then he had to go and scream his head off. Kusanagi knows that I am scared when things pop out at me. God I am so glad to have him here with me he thought.

Kusanagi never let Yata go throughout the rest of the ride, they had forgotten their small quarrel and just tried to enjoy the rest of the ride. With Kusanagi holding Yata and Yata shaking constantly even though the rest of the ride was not as scary as he thought. Though it was all because of the first thing that popped out at him in the beginning that had set hm up for being scared for the rest of the ride.

Kusanagi kept telling him that he would be okay and that he was there and not letting him go. Yata slowly eased up and by the end of the ride he had calmed down completely, that does not mean he ever let go of Kusanagi, but Kusanagi never let go off him either.

**Bandou and Shouhei**

They entered their car which was right behind Kusanagi and Yata and they also noticed it was a little tight, but they fit. They remained calm and collective until the car was surrounded by darkness, then Shouhei turned to Bandou and grinned his wide trade mark smile. Bandou saw this and returned his smile. They both knew what the other wanted and without further hesitation they started their very long make-out session.

**Dewa and Chitose**

Chitose still had not idea as to what Dewa was angry with him about, he did know was that if he did not figure it out by the end of this ride he was screwed. They were the next to enter their car only when he was about to get in next to Dewa, Dewa turned to him and gave him a very pissed off face.

"You are not sitting with me, go in the next car by yourself." Dewa told Chitose in the most angry voice he could do without yelling at him. Dewa was pissed at him and he was not going to let this slide any more Chitose had to learn and if it meant to ignore and not allow him to be near him then so be it.

Chitose was dumbstruck never before had he seen Dewa so pissed off at him. He knew he had better start thinking back on today to figure it out. The ride started and Chitose started thinking hard, he thought back on the day and tried to figure out what he did. He remembered that before they were all making their way to the slides Dewa was smiling and laughing with everybody. Only after they got done the firs slide he noticed that he was aggravated. So it was something that happened on the way to the slide. Was it something he said, no he did not say anything that would make him this pissed off at him.

The ride was almost to it end when Chitose finally remembered that on the way to the slide they had passed a group of girls and he had looked their way and flashed him his trade mark smile. That was it! Chitose had realized that he once again acted like he was flirting and he knew how much Dewa hated it when he did that. Chitose felt like such an idiot. How is it he is so stupid, when he flashes his smile his does it to be polite. Only Dewa always takes it as flirting, how could Dewa ever think he would want to flirt with someone else when he had his perfect someone right next to him.

Chitose knew now that he owed Dewa a big apology but Dewa also needs to know that he should know better then to think he would ever go for anyone else when he has him.

**Fujishima and Eric**

The ride starts and Eric is just itching to tell Fujishima but is scared of what his response will be. Fujishima looks down at Eric and notices that he has a troubled look on his face.

"Eric are you okay? Is there something that is troubling you?" Fujishima knew something was wrong and wanted to know what, he wanted to try and fix it so that he could have his happy boy-friend back again.

"Huh, ohh it is nothing, I am fine, really." Eric did not want to tell Fujishima because he was scared of what he would say so he knew he just had to put on a strong face and then later when they were back home he would tell him.

"No you are not fine I can tell in your face that you want to talk to me but you are scared of what I am going to say. Come on tell me you know you can come to me for anything, so go on tell." Fujishima coaxed Eric letting him know that he cared about him and wanted to make Eric calm down.

Eric scoffed knowing Fujishima would see through his lie, he also knew that if he tried to make something up he would get caught and then Fujishima would not be happy with him that he lied to avoid telling him the truth. So he gave in, he sighed and decided to tell him.

"Well I was wondering...why... you havenottoldyourparentsaboutus." Eric said it quickly so that he could get this over with fast.

"What?" Fujishima was surprised at his question, he was not expecting Eric to ask something like that, well he guessed it was a fair question. He thought a little before he answered. When he looked back down at Eric he could already see that he was about to cry. So he scooped him up and gave him his answer.

"The reason why I have yet to tell them is because I did not want to rush things. I wanted to make sure that they were okay with you before I let them know about us. Seeing as how they love you now would be a good time to tell them. This way I know they would not mind that we are together. Although I guess the sleeping in the same room will probably change now. Hahahaha." Fujishima was glad tat he told Eric that it was time to tell his parents, but he still wondered why he was scared to tell him. Was he afraid that if they told his parents that they would turn him away and hate him. Fujishima was shocked at his realization.

Then he looked down at Eric and held him tight as he told him. "Hey my parents could never hate you or turn you away. There is no reason that you should have been so scared to ask me that, and as soon as we get home we will tell them okay." Fujishima looked into Eric's eyes with meaning and protection letting him know that everything was going to be okay.

"Really? Okay! Thank you Fujishima, I love you." Eric was so happy to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Hahaha I love you too Eric." Fujishima then brought Eric into a loving passionate kiss.

**Mikoto and Totsuka**

With smiles on their faces they entered the last car. They both knew that what ever needed to be fixed was fixed or was about to be fixed as soon as the ride ended. So all that was left for them to do was just sit back and enjoy he ride. So Totsuka leaned into Mikoto and they enjoyed the ride as it lead them through the "haunted" place. Each time something popped out they knew Yata would be clinging to Kusanagi, while everyone else was either making out and not paying attention, or being grumpy at a certain someone or pondering what they did wrong.

Soon the ride ended and as they exited the building they saw four other happy couples waiting foe them. Mikoto just turned to Totsuka and smiled, they both knew that everything would turn out great and it did.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I am so sorry for the late update this chapter was sitting on my computer forever and finally I was able to get some time to finish it. There is still more chapters, but I feel like this is getting too long so I might just end this story by them leaving the park. Then I will start other stories of each couple after they all get home. Either way please review and follow and whatever else there is. Thank you do much for the great support so far.


End file.
